baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Lords
The Elemental Lords were the generals of the armies during the Core War, and the leaders of their respective tribes, and currently the leaders of the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. History The Great Beings created the Elemental Lords out of six members of the various tribes. With the exception of the Elemental Lord of Rock-being a Leader Class Skrall-all of the Lords are part of the species that makes up the Glatorian profession. The Elemental Lords were made to keep peace amongst the tribes. However, when energized protodermis first sprang up in wells on the planet surface, the Lords went to war with each other to fight for it. The Lords never fought in the field, but however, did work together. The Elemental Lords of Ice and Fire made an alliance-their armies consisting of Strakk, Tarix, Gelu, Certavus, Malum, Akida, Ackar, Drak, Verin, and Vorox, among many other soldiers. The second army was composed of the Elemental Lords of Water, Jungle, and Sand, with their army consisting of Vastus, Surel, Kiina, Zendra, Calif, Halix, Kijori, Urik, Perditus, and Vorox, among others. The Elemental Lord of Rock fought alone with the Skrall. On one occasion, the Elemental Lord of Jungle went into the field, and created the Forest of Blades by using his powers to trap soldiers within trees. The Elemental Lord of Rock also entered the field with his Skrall forces and created the idea of the Skrall Empire for them. At one point, the Elemental Lord of Water took Kiina to his undersea palace and told her the consequences of not following his orders-of butchering the neutral. She soon got the message and departed his castle. After the Shattering, the Lords were presumed deceased. However, when Tarduk, Kirbold, and Crotesius went on a journey towards the Great Being's Lab, they encountered Ice, Fire and Jungle along the way. They escaped each Lord and eventually reached the Lab. The Lords were in constant combat, and may have destroyed each other in battle. Holy Spherus Magna Empire Following the in-fighting, the Lords discovered the Holy Spherus Magna Empire, and conned their way into leadership positions, becoming the leaders of the religious society. They found the Great Being's Lab on their way, and met with Shakra there, gaining the allegiance of the Sisters of the Skrall, and six months later, after taking control of the Empire through their con, returned to the Lab to search for anything of use. There they encountered Mata Nui and his group of Skrall and Tarduk. During the battle that resulted, they butchered the Skrall, and battled Mata Nui. They returned to the Empire with Mata Nui in pursuit. The Lord of Fire eventually returned to the arena where Mata Nui was dueling Exuro. He attacked Mata Nui, repelling the powers of life with a tablet from the Lab, and doing unknown damage to the "Toa" before he left. The Lords later met in order to discuss their plans. Their plans were revealed as manipulating the people of the Empire in order to use them as pawns in their game, and to wipe out Bara Magna in order to stop all resistance and take control of the planet as their own. As the Empire clashed with the Bara Magna forces in the Roof of the World, Magnus was killed in battle. The Lords saw his death, and attempted to kill the three Glatorian who killed him, including one of the Generals of Mata Nui's army, Tarix. The Lords attempted to kill the three of them, only to be stopped by Gresh's Heaven's Disaster. The four Glatorian fled the scene. The Lords spoke briefly, deciding that they should flee. The Lord of Fire said that they had power over men, while the Lord of Rock said that men were more important than the powers of the Lab. The Lords left to continue their discussions elsewhere, in some more safety, rather than near such a large force of the enemy army. After returning to the Empire, the Lords spoke in private about what they should have to do next. Some wanted to use power, some men, to defeat the enemy army. The Lords of Rock, Water and Jungle took control of the conversation, against the rougher ideas of the Lords of Sand, Ice and Fire. The Lords already said they had a plan, the Lord of Jungle bringing up a plan of his own creation, the Ceres. The Lord of Water also mentioned a weapon that he had known as Raben. The conversation drifted to their manipulation of the people of the Empire, and then, to what they would have to do against Mata Nui's forces. After finishing their conversation about the war, they decided that they had to deal with the Order of Seven, now that three members were dead. The Lord of Rock spoke to the surviving members, intending to place Intorqueo in command, until he saw how unstable the man was. Saga turned down the offer, but Invado asserted himself, and was declared leader of the remaining forces of the Order of Seven. Later, the Lord of Sand used his powers on Mata Nui, Gresh and Ackar, drawing them away and to a new location where they would soon meet more Empire warriors. The Lord of Water later made Saga a Priest. Abilities Being gifted by the Great Beings, the Elemental Lords have powers over their elements, and look to be made of them. This, however, is just their armor. Each carries different weaponry; however, each has the same elemental energies in terms of strength.